


Calming the Heat

by gattan_cae



Series: "Hardcore" Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Blood, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Oral Sex, Period Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Trans Lio Fotia, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattan_cae/pseuds/gattan_cae
Summary: Lio is both pleased and surprised to find out that his boys--Meis in particular--knowexactlyhow to help him when he's on his period.Kinktober day 16:  period sex
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis
Series: "Hardcore" Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949854
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Calming the Heat

Lio carries around the gross-feeling weight of his cramps all day. It leaves him lethargic and withdrawn in a way that both Gueira and Meis pick up on and they do their best, they really do. When the day is finally done, Lio collapses on the couch and can’t keep the pained grimace off his face as he finally allows himself to acknowledge the fact that he’s in quite a bit of pain and has been all day. And like some sort of hellish flower blossoming under the sun of his attention, Lio’s cramps immediately get worse.

The couch dips at Lio’s feet and someone picks his feet up, settling them across a lean pair of thighs. Lio opens his eyes, squinting down at Meis.

“Alright there, Boss?” he asks. Lio grumbles in response and closes his eyes again as a wave of cramps grip him and he doubles over, burying his face in the couch back to muffle his little moan of pain. The contraction lasts for what feels like forever and when it finally lets Lio go enough that he can slump back flat on the couch and gasp in a shallow breath, something hot lands on his stomach just below his ribs. Lio opens his eyes again and there’s Gueira, standing over him with a sheepish little grin. Lio looks down and sees the heating pad Gueira must have just deposited on him.

“No, you dipshit, it’s down here,” Meis says, not unkindly, and reaches over to move the hot pack down over Lio’s actual uterus. Lio moans at the relief the heat provides and presses it tightly into his lower belly, as if that’ll help the heat penetrate faster and relieve his pain. “Go get another one for his back.”

Gueira returns a few minutes later with another heating pack and hands it to Lio to slide underneath his aching lower back, and then flops down on the floor level with Lio’s waist, resting his chin on the cushions. Lio takes a moment to savor the hot packs and in that moment, Meis starts rubbing his feet. “You’re a gay man,” Lio says. “How’d you know that?”

“Sisters,” Meis says simply. Gueira and Lio groan in understanding simultaneously, suddenly a _lot_ about Meis makes more sense. Lio contents himself with absorbing the soothing heat and watching Meis’s hands as he massages his feet. Gueira leans his forehead against Lio’s waist and reaches a hand up to lace their fingers together over Lio’s belly. He’s content to lie here with his boys and allow them to take care of him, and then out of nowhere, as Lio is watching Meis’s hands, the carnal desire to feel Meis’s fingers inside him rears its head.

“Ah,” Lio gasps, his face coloring. Meis looks up at him, tilting his head, his gorgeous dark hair falling in a cascade across his shoulders. Lio wants to grab it, to kiss him, to take him inside.

“You okay, Lio?” Meis asks, voice soft.

“Mm-hm,” Lio says tightly, eyes flickering between Meis’s hands and lips, which are curling into a wry smile.

“Oh…” he says knowingly. “You get horny when you’re on the rag, don’t you?”

“Don’t say it like that,” Lio pleads softly, but it does nothing to tame the overwhelming sudden lust inside him.

“I could— _we_ could help you with that,” Meis says, voice sultry. “Fucking helps with cramps. So does coming.”

“Please,” Lio breathes, sitting up and taking the heating pad with him.

“Wait,” Gueira interrupts and Lio turns to look at him. He’s got a look of intense concern and confusion on his face. “Dude…”

“What?” Meis asks, and then his face goes blank with realization. “It’s not like that! I ain’t from hill country! My sisters just talked to me lots!”

“Oh, Jesus,” Gueira says, sounding relieved.

“Moron,” Meis fires back.

“Not important,” Lio whines, unhappy with the sudden change in direction of the conversation. He grabs for Meis’s face, running his fingers along his five o’clock shadow, dragging his thumb across Meis’s thin bottom lip. He takes Lio’s finger into his mouth and teases his tongue across the fingertip, then lays Lio back down on the couch. Gueira shuffles up to Lio’s head and turns his face with a gentle hand on his chin, leaning in to kiss him tenderly. Meis pulls Lio’s pants down just enough and Lio gasps into the kiss, breaking it to look back at Meis. “I’m all bloody,” he says.

“I like the taste.” Meis grins wolfishly and dips his fingers between Lio’s blood-slick labia, making him gasp again. Gueira reclaims his mouth and Lio grabs his face, pulling him in closer for a deeper kiss, fingers glancing across his sharp jawline. Meis circles his fingers around Lio’s little cock, teasing under the hood, stroking him into full hardness so that Lio moans into Gueira’s mouth and threads his fingers into his wild hair. Then Meis dips two fingers easily into Lio’s flushed and open pussy, thrusting gently, spreading Lio’s legs just a little wider with his free hand.

Gueira kisses down Lio’s jaw and throat, sucking gently at his pulse point, and Lio watches through pleasure-hazy eyes as Meis withdraws his fingers and sucks the bright red blood off them, dark gaze locked on Lio. He moves into position between Lio’s legs and Lio can’t see over the auburn cloud of Gueira’s hair. Gueira nips at Lio’s earlobe, distracting him as Meis rubs his cock through Lio’s folds and eases himself inside with a wet noise. Lio moans long and low, scratching his nails across Gueira’s scalp. The feeling of his body opening for and accommodating Meis is the sweetest stretch that smooths out all his internal pains, and then Meis starts thrusting.

Lio pulls Gueira back up and kisses him messily, sucking on his lower lip almost for comfort as Meis rocks into him slowly and deeply, soothing the cramps out with every stroke, and then starts toying with Lio’s cock again. He moans quietly, his body filling with gentle and smooth pleasure, his aches washed away by it. Gueira strokes Lio’s cheek.

“You can come, Lio,” he murmurs, voice deep and rumbly, and Lio can almost feel the vibrations against his lips. Every sensation feels so immediate and all-encompassing and Lio’s orgasm comes up on him out of the blue. He tips over into his climax with a soft “oh,” squeezing around Meis and grounding himself with his lips and hands on Gueira. Meis pulls out with a groan and Gueira breaks away, leaving Lio floating in his golden afterglow, fingers still laced with Gueira’s, the contact comforting.

“C’mere, babe,” Meis growls, turning to sit on the couch properly again and Gueira positioning himself between Meis’s spread knees, swallowing his blood-streaked cock eagerly. Lio sucks in a gasp at the sight, squeezing Gueira’s hand and Gueira squeezes back. He sucks Meis off expertly, bobbing his head taking Meis to the root, his throat working around his cockhead. Meis threads his fingers lovingly through Gueira’s hair and groans quietly as he comes. When Gueira pulls off, it’s with a satisfied smile and a bit of blood on his lips that he licks off, winking at Lio. Meis smooths Gueira’s hair out and ducks down to kiss him.

“You’re good to me,” Lio murmurs. Gueira and Meis separate.

“’Course we are,” Meis drawls, sounding sleepy and sated. “We love you.”


End file.
